A Dog Demon's Love
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Sesshomaru is the Lord of Ice to many but to one woman, he has simply been misunderstood. Can she change him? (Alternate story of A Dog Demon's Heart) Rated T for now but M later. UNDER 17 NOT ALLOWED.
1. Chapter 1

This story is long over due. This dedicated to a special friend of mine. Inuyasha-gothgirllover93 I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. She had just caught Inuyasha once more with Kikiyo, or Kinky Ho as she liked to call her sometimes.

"She's DEAD! Why does he still want to kiss her?!" Her yelled question disturbed the birds around her, causing them to take flight in a rustle of wings and angry chirping. Kagome covered her head as they flew about before settling down again. 'It's always Kikiyo...he never really wanted me..' She looked up at the sky and sighed.

She was going home. Back to her own time. Maybe she could forget about Inuyasha, let him have his happiness without her always getting between Kikiyo and him. Kagome walked out into the clearing and sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well, swinging her legs over the lip. She looked back at Inuyasha's forest one last time before jumping in.

A Month Later

"Bye! I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" Kagome waved and walked away, a smile plastered to her face before she turned. After she was sure her friends weren't around she let her smile drop as quickly as one would release a snake.

She missed Inuyasha. Wondered how he was, how Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were. It had been so long since she had seen them. 'I wonder if Inuyasha and Kikiyo are happy together now that I'm not around..' Kagome trudged up the path to the Higarashi shrine, her home. She had too much time to think here lately.

Her classes were all caught up, in fact, without her frequent trips to the feudal era she was often finished with all of her lessons ahead of schedule. She was bored in class now. Her work was always finished, perfectly done, and turned in by the middle of class. She was even beginning to do her assignments ahead of time. Her school books were now virtually useless to her as she was finished with all the work in them. Her syllabus for both semesters of school had been finished just yesterday.

She had been so desperate to forget Inuyasha that she had applied herself maybe a little too hard to her work. She hadn't meant to, it had just happened. His laughing face would surface in her mind and she'd suddenly find herself on the fourth lesson ahead of the one she'd been assigned.

Her teachers were flummoxed at her progress. She had gone from being well, very far behind to the point of failing. To being the best in the whole school. Even beating Hojo. Hojo had finally gotten the chance to go on a date with her. They had had fun, but he could tell that she wasn't having as good a time. He had let her go, telling her that when she felt she was ready to let go of whoever had broken her heart, that he would be waiting.

Kagome walked into the well house, string down at it. She had put the cover back on it, helping her control the urge to go back, to tell Inuyasha that she was sorry for acting like she had any right to his love. The truth is, she never did have any right to him. 'All he ever saw was Kikiyo. I was never seen as Kagome. To him...I was just the reincarnation of his lost lover'

A tear slid down her cheek quickly followed by another. She knew that it was impossible for her to go back now. She sacrificed her love for his. Kagome sat on the steps and drew her knees up. She couldn't face her little brother like this.

"Kagome?" She jerked her head up, her shocked eyes meeting amber orbs two inches from her face.

"Inu..ya..sha?" She whispered. She watched his ears twitch at the soft song. Her hand reached out to touch them, the soft fur under her fingers silky to the touch. He leaned forward, his forehead bumping hers as he brought his hands up, smoothing away her tears with his thumbs.

"Why were you crying? Did you hurt yourself?" His eyes softened as he asked, searching and memorizing her face as though he hadn't seen her in far longer than month.

"N-No, I just..." She dropped her arms to around his neck and squeezed tightly, a sob catching in her throat as she tucked her head against his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha. I missed you so much."

"Then why did you stay away for so long, Idiot? I missed you too." He whispered in her ear, his arms holding her tightly to him. ":Don't stay away for so long. Everyone missed you." Inuyasha pulled her away from his chest and looked into her eyes.

"I was only in the way. You obviously wanted Kikiyo more than me so I-"

"I don't want her, Kagome. I only want you. When you leave I'm lonely. I miss you every time. That's why I followed you here. I never imagined that this was why you hadn't come back. Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha slowly tipped her head back, his eyes meeting her dazed ones as he slowly moved closer, his lips getting closer to hers..


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sat up as her alarm went off, tears falling down her cheeks as she realized that Inuyasha was never there. She looked down at her bed and twisted her fingers into the sheets as a knock sounded at her door.

"Sis? Are you awake now? I found you asleep in the well house. Can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah. Come in Sota." Kagome answered softly. She had wondered how she had gotten to bed, not remembering the trip. Sota had grown so much over the years. He was now easily as tall as Inuyasha. His body had filled out as well as his voice deepening.

Sota opened the door and stepped inside. He had a worried look on his face, his lips turned down at the corners as he saw the evidence of tear tracks on her face in the moring sunlight coming through her window.

"You dreamed of him again, didn't you, Sis? I don't know why you wont visit him. I know you want to."

"If he'd wanted to see me he would've already come through the well to see me, Sota. Me being angry had never stoppe4d him before. I guess he's happy with her." Kagome answered. 'What does he see in her still? She's not the same woman as she used to be. She's full of anger and bitterness since her soul was returned into a fake body. There's darkness in her heart.'

"I don't know, Sis. He night be being as stubborn as you are about this. He's never been too level headed." Sota responded. He hated seeing her like this. She hadn't been herself since coming back from the feudal era. She had been so focused on her school work and avoiding anything that might remind her of Inuyasha. She had even stopped eating as much.

Sota's frown deepened. He'd carried her back into the house and noticed that she seemed to have lost a lot of weight in the past month. She couldn't weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. Kagome was lighter than Tessaiga was when Inuyasha wielded it.

'He can't complain that she's heavy now' Sota thought bitterly. 'I could barely tell I was holding her. Mom had to get her new uniforms too.'

"I know, Sota. But, Inuyasha would've come by now. Even with how stubborn he is." Kagome retorted, hugging her knees to her chest. Her hair was falling past her hips now. As a senior in high school she had finally gotten to ditch the awful green of her middle school uniforms for a black skirt, white shirt, and cerulean blue over shirt.

So much had happened while she'd been in the feudal era. It had been so long since she had focused on her present life instead of what she was doing in the past. Kagome thought about handing in all the work she'd done and forgoing attending school the rest of her last year. She was done with all of it. Had even taken all of the tests her teachers pulled from the books. It left her bored in class, all she had to do was sleep.

Sota sighed and stood. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument with his sister. "I'll leave you alone, but please think about at least going to see Shippo and Sango. They can't come through the well to see you, even if they wanted to." Sota left, closing the door quietly behind him.

She watched the door closed and put her head on her knees. She knew he was right, but did she still want to see Inuyasha when she knew all it meant for her was heart ache even stronger than she felt now.

Kagome stood up and walked downstairs, intending to bathe. She was just a few steps from the bathroom door when she tripped. SHe clenched her eyes shut tight expecting to hit the floor hard when a stong pair of arms caught her.

"Thanks, Sota. That would've-" Kagome stopped abrubtly as a scent familiar to her filled her senses. Dark spices and musk with a slight tang. Her eyes flashed open top meet blazing amber, halting her thoughts.

"Geez, still as clumsy as ever. How would you survive if it wasn't for me?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me update faster ;3 Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

"Inu-yasha..." Kagome stuttered. She straightened away from him, her shoulders stiffening. He looked the same, that same arrogant smirk on his face, amber eyes blazing with passion, and his hair. It was still so shinny and long. It looked like beaten metal, one would almost think that it would be coarse under your fingers, but it was softer than the richest satin.

Inuyasha frowned down at her as she pulled away. It had been so long since he had seen her last. He didn't like how pale she looked, her eyes circled in black from lack of sleep. He'd never seen her look that bad.

Kagome stared up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. She hadn't that6 he would travel through the well to see her as it had been so long already. A tear trailed down her cheek just as she threw herself against Inuyasha's chest, her arms tightly wrapping around him as her shoulders shook with her sobs. She had missed him too much to care that she was supposed to be angry with him.

"Hey! Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked as her only response was to clench tighter to him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, placing his head against her. "I missed you too. Why did you stay away, Kagome? Don't you know I need you with me by now? We all need you." Inuyasha whispered to her, his voice soft and gentle.

"I thought that you wanted Kikiyo. You are always chasing after her. If there's ever any signs of her you always run after it. I thought I was only in the way of your love for her." Kagome whispered as her tears slowed then completely stopped, leaving her to hold onto Inuyasha limply in her exhaustion.

"You were never in the way, I know that she and I can never be together. Idiot, It's you I want." Inuyasha pulled back and looked down at her. Her crying had given her face a slightly more healthy appearance, giving her skin a warmer tone. Kagome stared into his eyes, hers full of slowly dawning hope at his confession.

"Inuyasha I..." Kagome's words trailed off as her eyes closed, her body falling limply from him. She would've fallen if Inuyasha hadn't picked her up, cradling her to his chest. Just then Sota came around the corner. He stopped in surprise at seeing Inuyasha standing there with his sister in his arms.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?"

Inuyasha frowned down at the girl in his arms, noting how light she was compared to the last time he'd held her. "I came to get Kagome. She's been gone too long. Sota, has she been eating? She's so light...I don't like it. It's not right for her to be this light."

Sota sighed and shook his head, his eyes full of concern as he stared at his unconscious sister. He knew that Inuyasha hadn't hurt her, rather her body had finally given up to exhaustion and the relief of seeing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at her, before nodding, seeming to decide something. "Sota, I'm taking her with me." Sota nodded and ran to his sister's room to gather her things. His eyes landed on her finished school work and he grinned slightly deciding he'd turn it in for her. He ran outside to where Inuyasha was and handed it to him before kissing his sister on the cheek in farewell. He knew it would be a while before she'd get to come home.

"I'll tell mom and grandpa when they get home. Mom will be relieved that you two are talking again."

"Thanks, Sota. I'll look after her from here."

"I know. Otherwise I wouldn't let you take her until she woke up."

Inuyasha snorted at that. 'As if he could stop me.' He ruffled Sota's hair then walked into the well house, jumping into the well without looking back.

* * *

Ok, well that wraps up this chapter. As a warning the soft fluffy stuff is about to go. Both of my lead characters are too out of character for me to leave them this way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Guest reviews are welcome too. Also, this is the last short chapter I write for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome groaned as she blinked and opened her eyes, sunlight streaming directly into them and making them sting and tear. She sat up slowly as she took in her surroundings, even noting her backpack sitting in a corner. 'This is Kaede's hut. Am I still asleep?'

Kagome pinched herself. 'Ow, so i'm not asleep then. But, how?' " Inuyasha." Kagome growled quietly to herself.

"Oh, Kagome. You're awake. How are you feeling? We were all shocked when Inuyasha came back with you. I didn't think he would apologize so quickly."

"I'm ok, Lady Kaede. So, it really was Inuyasha who brought me here?"

"Yes, he seemed very concerned about you when he brought you in here." Kaede sighed and looked toward the door. "He wanted you to stay here and rest for a while, But you're friends are all waiting outside."

"Thank you Lady Kaede." Kagome stood up and bowed her head to her before sliding open the door and walking outside, the warm sunlight greeting her pale warmth starved skin.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and launched himself toward her, his arms wrapping around her hips as he buried his face into her stomach. Kagome smiled and knelt down, wrapping her arms around the little fox demon.

He had grown some in the month she was gone. 'I suppose he's finally hitting a growth spurt.' Kagome thought as she ran a hand through Shippo's hair. She supposed he would be as tall as her by the end of the year.

"I've missed you, Kagome. Why didn't you come back?" Shippo lifted his face up and looked into her eyes, seeking the answer to his question. He had been lonely without her to sleep beside.

"I had to finish my school work. I'm sorry I stayed away for so long." Kagome sighed internally. She hadn't lied. She really had needed to finish her school work or she would've been held back. 'I guess that isn't an issue anymore.'

"Oh, well come on. Sango and Miroku have been waiting for you to wake up too. They were worried since you were unconscious when Inuyasha brought you back with him." Kagome stood as Shippo took her hand and led her to the others. She spotted Inuyasha immediately, his hair glimmering like polished silver in the sun.

"Kagome! You're awake." Sango rushed over to her, Miroku following her as Inuyasha gave an irritated huff. He jumped down from his usual spot in the trees and walked over to her where she was being hugged by Sango.

"Oi, what are you doing up? You should go lay back down wench." Inuyasha demanded arrogantly. Kagome froze in her greeting to Sango and Miroku and looked at him, her left eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Inuyasha. What gives you the right? Especially since you brought here without asking for my opinion first!" Kagome huffed, standing with her legs apart and her hands on her hips. She glared at the half demon angrily.

"Uh, Ka-Kagome you just got here, please don't leave again so soon. We all missed you." Miroku said, trying to calm down the hot headed girl. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head when she glared at him instead. Sango nudged Shippo softly, trying to get him to use his cuteness on the girl. It always worked and she hoped this time wouldn't be an exception.

Shippo understood and immediately made puppy eyes at Kagome, adding a few tears for effect. Kagome's stance shifted slightly to a less angry pose and she hugged the young fox demon, Shippo's face pressed into her soft chest.

"I'm not leaving guys. Shippo, I'm sorry I scared you." Kagome stroked her hand through his soft red locks, her nails gently scraping against his scalp and causing him to murr in contentment, his eyes closing. Kagome sighed and picked the kit up, holding him to her with his legs wrapped around her waist.

Inuyasha growled at the fox kit as Kagome walked past him, still stroking the boy's hair. Sango and Miroku laughed as they walked past Inuyasha, enjoying his frustration at being upstaged by a kid. Inuyasha huffed as he followed them before grabbing Kagome's things and tossing the strap of her backpack over his shoulder.

They had walked for quite a while, Shippo sleeping against Kagome's shoulder when Inuyasha growled as he picked up an all too familiar scent.

"Damn, not him today." At Inuyasha's groan everyone stopped and looked at him, their eyebrows raised. Just then a cloud of dust entered the clearing and rushed towards Kagome before stopping abruptly in front of her.

"Kagome, my love. I've missed you so much since you were gone. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You look so lovely in those colors, much better than that green you used to wear. I wish I could have you as my wife and see you with our cub in your arms. You're so suited to be a mother that you take such good care of that Kit curled up against your shoulder." Koga spouted off before kissing the Miko on the cheek and hugging her.

Kagome blushed bright red at the romantic and somewhat cheesy words, her arms occupied so that she couldn't make Koga let go. She sighed as Koga wrapped his arm around her waist and Shippo before he faced anyone else.

"Oi, get your dirty hands off Kagome! Who do you think you are?" Inuyasha yelled, waking Shippo. He blinked bleary eyes around then used his nose and immediately smelled the wolf demon who was holding him and Kagome. Koga's arms were holding them tightly as he held Kagome from behind, the wolf putting his head on Kagome's shoulder next to Shippo's to infuriate the Inu even further by presenting an almost family type scene to Inuyasha. Kagome blushed further as she felt how muscled Koga was, his body firm and warm behind her.

"Why should I, mutt face? I'm perfectly happy where I am. Kagome's not complaining is she? She seems to like it when I hold her this way." Koga tightened his grip further, making Kagome lean back in a relaxed pose against him, implying that she was indeed loving the wolf's attention.

Inuyasha growled and took a step forward aggressively just as more scents flooded his nose. 'Shit, not him, not today. Why now?' Inuyasha froze as one more scent invaded his body, sidetracking his thoughts. 'She's here too.'

"Inuyasha. I've come for Tessaiga. Do not try to stop me." Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing with Jakken and Rin following him, the little girl still as happy as she always was. Jakken was growling at the half breed's audacity as he growled at his older brother, forgetting for a moment that Koga was still holding Kagome.

"You can't even hold it, much less take it, brother." Inuyasha spat as Sango and Miroku moved back and jumped onto Kirrara to clear the now imminent battlefield. Koga let go of Kagome as she set Shippo down. He stepped forward to protect he4r, a low growl emitting from his throat to warn off the Inu Lord, having met before and coming to a mutual agreement to leave the other alone.

"Today shall be much different, Inuyasha. I will posses father's sword." Sesshomaru stepped forward to face his brother just as Kikiyo stepped out of the trees behind Kagome. Her hatred for the girl had grown until she was almost consumed by it, Kagome's presence infuriating her. She stepped forward just as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's swords met in a loud clang.

"Kagome." Kikiyo said, her voice so soft only the young Miko would hear her. Kagome's head turned and she smile at her predecessor, turning to meet her and walking until she was just inside the tree line.

"Yes, Kikiyo. Did you need me?" Kagome asked innocently. Kikiyo lashed out, her hand hitting the girl on the side her head, making the girl drop, unconscious to the ground. "Yes, You can help me by becoming bait." Kikiyo let some of her soul collector's lift the girl as she tuned and left, he loud noises from Inuyasha's fight covering her retreat form even Koga.

Kikiyo had walked for quite a ways before an evi8l laughter filled the air. Kikiyo stopped as a masked figure dropped from the trees holding a young girl with black hair.

"Good work, Kikiyo. You must truly loathe this girl to bring her to me feeling as you do for Inuyasha."

"I do this not for you. She is only in my way." Kikiyo stated, dropping the Miko to the ground roughly and walking away, the evil laughter trailing her steps before the sound faded out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Rin shook Kagome's shoulder as the sounds of foot steps clicked on the damp, moss covered stones they were laying on. She whimpered as laughter filled the air, shaking Kagome harder. The Miko slowly blinked open her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her mouth felt like cotton.

Kagome sat up and scooted so that she was leaning against the cold stones of the wall. She felt her shirt become damp and grimaced with distaste. "Are you alright, Rin?" Kagome pulled the little girl to her and let her lean against her.

"Yes, But we've been kidnapped by Naraku. He took me when Master Sessho0maru and Inuyasha were fighting. Jakken was preoccupied by the fight and cheering on Master Sesshomaru. I just wish they'd stop fighting already. They're brothers, right?" Rin snuggled closer to Kagome's warmth and put her head on her chest as the Miko threaded her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"Yes, but because of a spell that Kikiyo put on Inuyasha 500 years ago Sesshomaru holds a grudge against his Outoto, as he had needed Inuyasha's help in a battle. Inuyasha was bound to a tree during that time and was unable to come to his Aniki's aid." Kagome explained, leaving out Naraku's involvement in the whole thing.

"That's stupid. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that he couldn't come help Lord Sesshomaru." Rin grumbled.

"Ah, so you know that story, huh Kagome? But, you seem to have left out some very important details. Such as how I manipulated Kikiyo into thinking that Inuyasha had tried to kill her for the Shikon Jewel and that Kikiyo in turn bound Inuyasha to that tree, even though she had been aiming to kill the hanyou." Naraku intoned. He laughed as the girls jumped.

Rin stood up and faced him, placing herself in front of Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill you for taking me."

"Oh, is that so? He'd have to-"

"Find you? I already have half breed. I'll be taking the young one back. And the Miko as well, it's about time my Outoto learns to take care of his things properly." Naraku turned slowly to face the pissed Inu, his face almost recovered from the shock of being found so quickly.

"So, you've come at last, Sesshomaru? Took you long enough. Was it too hard for the great lord of the west to find?" Naraku taunted, temporarily forgetting about the women he'd taken prisoner.

Sesshomaru faced him stoically, ignoring the taunt as it hadn't taken him but a day to find them. He'd left his brother unconscious and still in possession of Tessaiga. He watched as Kagome stood and picked up Rin, backing away towards a set of stairs. He nodded slightly to the Miko as she asked him if they could leave with a tilt of her head.

He unsheathed his sword to cover the sound of the females going up the stairs. "I believe I shall end our acquaintance here, Naraku. It seems to have become more of a bother than a benefit."

"Indeed, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku unsheathed hi s sword as well and lunged, his sword making contact with the Inu Lord's, the blades sparking as Sesshomaru leaned in and growled menacingly, the sound deep enough to be felt in Naraku's very bones, almost making them vibrate with the promise of violence. He laughed to cover the sudden slickening of his hands upon the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru leapt back and advanced in a flurry of quick movements, his skill greatly outmaneuvering Naraku, the half-demon struggling to keep up. Sesshomaru was quickly gaining advantage and Naraku leapt to the side to avoid a severe blow, Sesshomaru's blade slicing deeply into his shoulder. Naraku felt blood flow steadily down his pale skin and cursed, summoning his swarm of poisonous insects.

Sesshomaru laughed and dissolved them with his acid whip with a flick of his wrist. He lunged again and Naraku let his flesh bubble, splitting himself off into a separate part and desperately seeking to escape the furious Youkai.

He rushed pat the two human girls and got and idea, sending an insect flying towards the Miko, making it land on her. His smirk was stopped before it began however, as the insect dissolved before it could get an inch near her skin.

Kagome glared at him and imagined an arrow of power, pure of taint flying towards him. Her eyes widened slightly as it happened in front of her, missing Naraku by inches. Naraku continued his flight, leaving them for later.

Sesshomaru walked up to the two girls and took Rin from Kagome, settling her atop of his shoulders, allowing her to stay there. He rarely let the girl ride a top his shoulders, and never had he ever allowed anyone to see the undignified position. Sesshomaru glared after the fleeing form of Naraku. He had dared to take Rin. 'He will not survive this Sesshomaru's wrath.' The Inu Lord thought before looking down at the Miko.

He had seen her power take form, and even though it had missed he had a feeling that if she practiced at it she wouldn't need a bow and arrows ever again. It seemed the girl's powers were going to grow more with time. He was indebted to t6he Miko for caring for his charge. Sesshomaru growled at the thought. Him...indebted to a human.

'Inconceivable.' Sesshomaru thought as he silently lead them out of the mansion that Naraku had placed then in. He could feel the Miko's eyes burning into his skin and he growled in annoyance before turning his head and glaring at her.

Kagome giggled, then covered her mouth as she began to laugh. She knew he as trying to look intimidating, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he had a little girl smiling and humming happily on top of his shoulders. She choked back her laughter as the Lord's face turned a light red in embarrassment as he felt Rin snuggle into the Mokomoko on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru sighed and continued walking, resigning himself to the Miko's laughter and deciding to ignore her. Kagome made that impossible though, tripping over a small hole hidden in the ground along the path they were taking. She winced as she tried to stand and almost fell if not for the Inu Lord's assistance.

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you." She tried to walk and almost fell again. Sesshomaru sighed and lifted the girl up into his arms. He noticed that she weighed little more than Rin and frowned at that before glaring down at her.

"Why do you weigh almost as much as Rin? She's younger than you. You should weigh more than her by fifty pounds at least." Kagome blushed and looked away from his intense stare. Sesshomaru sighed before muttering, "Inuyasha", under his breath. "My Outouto has much to answer for."

* * *

I leave you here. Review! It makes me update faster. Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sighed in relief as Kaede's village came into view. She was currently riding on lord Sesshomaru's back as she often did with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had at first carried her then decided that Rin could walk and moved Kagome to her current position, her bottom cupped in his hands. She squirmed slightly as she felt them tighten almost unperceptively.

The demon lord would never admit it but, he had enjoyed the feel of the young Miko in his arms and latter, in his hands. She had at first been very talkative with his young ward but after a while she had fallen asleep, relaxing against his chest, her head tucked into the warmth of his Mokomoko.

She had seemed so at peace that he hated to wake her. He hadn't had to as she had soon woken on her own.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru met up with Inuyasha and the rest of their group. Inuyasha scowled and took Kagome from his brother, watching Rin skip around. Kagome wiggled and protested.

"Inuyasha, Put me down!" Inuyasha huffed and dropped her, crossing his arms over his chest as she squawked in indignation, fuming as she stood and hobbled over to the little girl.

Rin giggled and skipped back to her lord's side. "Rin is happy that you rescued her milord! She really is happy that you saved Kagome too." Kagome looked over at the girl as she heard her talk in third person about herself. _She hangs out with Sesshomaru too much. She is beginning to sound like him. _Kagome thought this.

"Hey, wench, what happened to your foot? Sesshomaru if you hurt her i'll-"

"You will what? She has already suffered much at your hands, half-breed, what does it matter if she comes to little more harm, even if it was simply an accident on her part and no fault of this Sesshomaru's?" The Inu lord glared at his half brother in disdain as he sputtered insults. "Are you quite finished, Inuyasha? I have business yet with the Miko."

"Business? What Business do you have with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily, glaring at his older brother.

"That is between me and the Miko." He answered coolly, then ignored him. He turned his head, his silver hair blowing around him in the soft wind.

"What do you need from me, big brother?" Kagome asked, making sure to draw out the hated nickname she used for him in revenge for addressing her as the Miko. Sesshomaru growled at her as Rin giggled.

"This Sesshomaru is no brother of yours Miko. I request your assistance at my castle as repayment for rescuing you from Naraku."

* * *

I shall leave this here. I know it's extremely short, but please bear with me as I have a lot of stories to update and limited time to do so. Please review and I shall try to update again on Monday or Tuesday. Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome brooded over Sesshomaru's request. He wanted her to come to his castle and retrieve some jewel shards he had stumbled across. When Kagome had asked why he would give them to her he had sneered at her and turned to walk away.

He had then paused and said, "I have no need of false power. This Sesshomaru is more powerful than those pitiful shards could ever hope to be, and Miko, be at my castle in three weeks or else." With those parting words he leapt up and flew off, his mokomoko trailing after him.

"Ok big brother!" Kagome hollered, laughing as she saw the glare he shot toward her.

**Two Weeks Later...**

"Hurry up, Kagome! Where is the shard at?" Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword down and once more unleashing the windscar. Sango threw her haraikotsu, severing the arm slashing towards her.

"In his forehead, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, notching another arrow and letting it fly as Inuyasha unleashed the windscar again, creating a powerful and devastating attack on the ogre demon. The ogre yelled out before disappearing in a wash of blood and flying fleshy bits. Thankfully Kagome was out of range of the mess when it happened.

She walked forward and picked up the shard, the dark purple immediately turning a pure almost see through pink. She smiled at Inuyasha as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo landed, climbing off Kirara.

"Yay! You did it Mama! You purified another shard!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Another miraculous feat, Kagome-chan. You purified it so easily. Merely a touch. I've never even heard of Lady Kikyo doing it so easily." Miroku congratulated while separately thinking, 'Only Midoriko was known to be able to do such a thing. I begin to wonder if Kagome is truly a reincarnation of Kikyo or if she is Midoriko's.'

"Sister you did so well." Sango hugged the Miko before scooping up a now kitten sized Kirara and walking over towards a few trees to re don her yukata.

"Keh, she didn't do all the work. Without me she would be dead by now." Inuyasha muttered, turning his head away and pointing his noise up in an effort to look more superior. Kagome giggled then laughed at the Hanyou's childish antics.

She covered her mouth as Inuyasha turned his head back to glare at her. This only made Kagome laugh harder, tears streaming from her eyes as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground. She quieted down as Inuyasha came closer to her, sniffing.

"Oy, Wench. How did you hurt yourself?" He asked, looking more closely at her exposed thigh, as blood trailed down it and puddled on the ground. She looked down, only then noticing the throbbing in her leg as pain began to radiate throughout the muscle.

"I don't know. It must have been from when the ogre first attacked, when he grabbed me. His claw must have scratched me then." Kagome watched as Inuyasha ripped off a piece of his hatori and pressed it to her wound, tearing a smaller but longer strip off to tie the other piece in place. Inuyasha picked her up in his arms, walking once more towards his brother's castle.

He kept Kagome pressed to his chest and soon felt her relax in his hold, her head lolling against his chest as she fell asleep. He looked down at her even as he heard the rest of his pack following close behind him. He began to run, picking up his pace until he was a single red streak through all the green trees, Kirara following a tan blur of fur.

* * *

Ahhh, another short chapter. Gomen. Gomen. But I truly am trying. please keep in mind that I am usually updating after I get off of a long shift at work. pleased read and review. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru turned his face into the breeze, taking a deeper breath as the scent of metal and cherry blossoms wafted in the air around him. 'The Miko is injured it seems, and not lightly by this scent.' He thought, his face never changing expressions even as he internally frowned at that.

'My foolish otouto failed to protect the wench it seems. This Sesshomaru expected much more from him as the offspring of father, even if he is a half-breed. It would seem this Sesshomaru is overdue on teaching him the proper way to fught with his sword. There is more to it than just swinging it about like a wooden stick.' Sesshomaru thought with disdain.

The way Inuyasha handled their father's fang was disgraceful to one of their power lineage, even of a half-breed such as Inuyasha. Then their was the way he couldn't decide between the dead miko and the living one. Sesshomaru snorted out loud, causingt Jaken to drop to his knees as low to the ground as he could get, and groveling in at his lord's feet, fearful of any sign of mirth from his fearsome leader.

A smirk always ended with someone diying. Jaken feared what a sound so close to laughter might mean. 'This Sesshomaru knows which he would pick in his half brother's place. The living one with the scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom is much preferable to the clay one that smells of graveyard dirt and bones.'

**'This One agrees on that with you at least. We don't agree on much, but that sweet little Miko that follows the hanyou...I wish for her.'**

Sesshoamru growled as his inner beast spoke up, the sound rumbling in his chest and nearly causing the green Kappa to faint. Sesshomaru quieted his growl as his beast remained silent. He smirked slightly and ignored the Imp, stepping on him as he walked forward, tracing the smell on the wind, his curiousity picked as to how the Miko had sustained such an injury.

**With the Others...**

Kagome hid a wince of pain as each step she took made her injury throb. Inuyasha had been pushing their pace even faster today, their three week deadline catching up quickly. They only had three more days to get there. Kagome limped after everyone when no one was watching, allowing herself to put less weight on her throbbing thigh.

When Inuyasha would turn around he would watch her and she would walk proudly, not even a sign of her limping. She knew that if he saw her limping he would just call her names before offering to help, but at that point she would be so inscensed at him that she would end up sitting him and walking away from him. She breathed a silent sigh of releif when Inuyasha came to a stop, hoping he was signaling a short rest for his human companions.

Inuyasha growled, gripping the hilt of his sword as he faced an opening in the trees. Kagome immediately notched an arrow, pojnting it in the same direction as Sango and Miroku readied themselves, Kirara transforming.

"Foolish little brother. You have allowed harm to befall the Miko once again. Did you learn nothing from her being taken by Naraku? Do you always leave your copmpanions to suffer? Surely even your dull nose has picked up the scent of blood and pain from the onna standing beside you." Sesshomaru said stepping into sight from behind a tree, the green Kappa demon following him in a fearful manner.

Kagome relax, putting her bow back up as she recognized the Lord. Inuyasha growled at him, never lowering his sword as he stood more infront of Kagome, blocking the demon Lord's view of her.

"What do you mean? I know what Kagome's blood smells like. Of course I know she's injured! We fought an Ogre demon a few days ago and he scratched her! Didn't stop us from killing the asshole!" Inuyasha retorted. Sesshomaru stepped forward and disappeared.

Inuyasha whipped his head around, trying to locate the bastard. He heard a gasp from Kagome and turned. He growled harshly. "You Bastard! Put her down, Sesshomaru!"

"Little brother, it is you that is the Bastard. As for the Miko, if this Sesshomaru puts her down she will fall. Her injury will not permit her to stand much longer." With that, Sesshomaru walked away, his silver hair swishing from side to side, almost in a taunting manner. Inuyasha growled and followed, knowing there wasn't any other choice. He couldn't attack and risk hitting Kagome.

Kagome had fainted about the same time Sesshomaru had appeared behind her, catching her before Inuyasha even noticed, hence the reason he was now carrying the woman. He allowed his Moko-Moko to wrap around the girl as he began to run, protecting her from the wind.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this , anymore updates to this story is postponed until i get five reviews. That isn't alot. I just need to know if you are enjoying this story. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt weird, she thought she smelt worse than when Inuyasha wouldn't stop to let her bathe, and she swore she would've been able to hear a senbon needle hit the floor a mile away. She winced as a loud bang sounded, her head throbbing in unison with the resounding crashes.

She slowly sat up, holding her throbbing head in her hands. Kagome slumped forward, not even noticing the blankets falling away from her bare body._ 'A bed? How did I get here? Where am I?'_ Kagome questioned mentally as she finally took in her surroundings. She was on a western style bed. _'Ah, I've missed beds like this. It's been so long since I've gotten sleep on one. And it's so soft...'_

"So, you have awoken, Miko. The others in your group have worried. Inuyasha has been especially agitated." Sesshomaru spoke causing Kagome to jump then she gripped her head tightly between her hands, rubbing circles into her temples in an effort to alleviate the pressure.

Sesshomaru watched expressionlessly before gliding forward. Something was off with the ningen in front of him. He breathed deeply of her scent when he stopped by her, taking her hands away from her head and gripping her chin to make her look up at him. His golden amber eyes widened and he buried his face in her neck, his curiosity demanding to be assuaged.

"Um...Sesshomaru-Sama?" Kagome stiffened as the Taiyoukai sniffed her, his face so warm where he had pressed it into the crook of her neck. She blushed bright red.

Sesshomaru pulled back, gaining control once more. _'Her scent has changed. The decaying smell of mortality...It is gone.'_

"Oi! You bastard, what are you doing in here lone with my Kagome?!" Inuyasha burst through the door, shouting and growling as he looked at Kagome's blushing face. Kagome whimpered and leaned forward, every shouted word ringing throughout her skull. Her skin paled and she fell against the Western Lord, her small hand clutching the white silk of his thigh as she pressed against the cool fabric.

Inuyasha stopped mid growl at her whimper, watching as she pressed her face against the Taiyoukai's leg. _'What the hell is going on? First her wound smells weird, then Sesshomaru shows up and takes her here to his castle, now she's clinging to my half brother like he's an anchor in a storm tossed sea.'_

"Kagome...Are you ok? Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped forward when she didn't respond and instead clung tighter to Sesshomaru._ 'Why is she clinging to him? Did I do something?'_

"Inuyasha, perhaps it would be best if you left for now. The Miko seems to be very distressed with you in here." Sesshomaru spoke, keeping his tone very soft. He heard Inuyasha snort and stomp away, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him. He winced when the Miko's newly grown claws pierced into his thigh from her tight grip as she flinched and pressed herself as close as she could to the demon lord.

"It is ok now, little one. My half brother is gone." Sesshomaru kept his voice soft as he peered down at the former ningen. When she gave no sign of releasing him he inwardly sighed. "Release This One's person, Miko." He tried again, putting a little more of a growl behind his words.

Kagome flinched and let go immediately, slowly raising her head once more. Her bangs still hid her forehead even as her cheeks were revealed, stripes of dark pink gracing her pale skin, two on each side. One was positioned right below her eyes while the second bisected her cheeks.

_'This Sesshomaru wonders how the girl will react to finding out that she is no longer a week ningen.'_

* * *

**Ningen= human **for those who don't know or haven't bothered to use inference. I know this chapter is a bit short nut I tried publishing it quickly as a reward to my wonderful reviewers. Also, if you like Kagome/Inuyasha pairings, this story has a sister called **A Dog Demon's Heart. **You can find it listed with my other stories. Review please and let me know what you think. Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome blinked at the mirror. _'That can't be me. That demon in the mirror. It can't be...' _She raised her hands up and touched her ears, feeling the pointed tips. They were extremely sensitive. She shivered as she rubbed them. It was almost arousing...

She could see things much more clearly, hear things from miles away, and the smells were almost overwhelming. Kagome put the mirror down and stood up from the side of the bed. _'How am I a full demon when I was human?'_

She looked down at her feet. She could hear Inuyasha yelling below. He was blaming Sesshomaru. _'But, this isn't his fault. The only way to be a full demon in complete control of yourself, is to be born as one.'_ Inuyasha had to have his sword to control his demon blood. Kagome looked at her thigh. The wound was gone but in it's place was the shape of a star. The same shape that had given her, her name.

Softly she sang to herself, "Kagome, Kagome, I am no more than a bird in a cage. When, oh when will I come out? The Crane and the turtle will slip and fall. Who stands behind me now, are they big or small?"

"Who indeed stands behind you?"

Kagome snapped her head up, her eyes flaring red and her markings more jagged in shape as her hand came up, her claws sharp and glowing red. She was prepared to be attacked.

"Easy, young priestess. I am not here to harm you. Merely to observe and report back to my Master. He is wanting to know how a human became a full fledged demon without absorbing any other demons."

"A human can't. A full blooded demon is born that way." Kagome retorted as she spun to face the person behind her. The woman smirked at her before jumping out of the window she had entered.

_'So, even He is aware of what has happened. Is it because my aura is announcing my presence?'_ Kagome closed her eyes, breathing away the fear that had triggered the change of her body, returning to her former calm state, her marks smoothing out. She slowly breathed out again before drawing in a deep breath, pulling her aura into herself. It was time she stopped announcing her change to the world.

Kagome walked out of the room and down the maze of halls to where Inuyasha could still be heard yelling. She pushed open the door and entered it quietly. Immediately, Inuyasha shut up. He still wasn't use to the change. Kagome was now silent on her feet and infinitely more graceful. _'She's going to be as fast as Sesshomaru as soon as she starts figuring out what all she's capable of.'_

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the girl. _'I suppose now I will have to begin training her or she will be more of a danger to herself and others than she would be a help.'_

**_'Do not act like that will be such a hardship. Mate will be a...pleasure to teach. Be very thorough with her training.'_**

_'Be quiet. This Sesshomaru has no need of advice from one so base as you. What makes you believe that this Sesshomaru would want her for our Mate anyways?'_

**_'She is strong and does not fear us. She will bare strong pups to us.' _**

_'So, you picked her for such basic reasons. Be quiet now. This Sesshomaru is through listening to such ramblings.'_

"If you are done growling at all of us, may I speak?" Kagome requested.

Sesshomaru's growl was cut off abruptly. He hadn't even realized that he had been growling. Kagome gave a small smile to him.

"The jewel shards you collected. I wish to see them to make sure I can still purify them now even though I am a demon." The girl looked around at her friends. She could see the shock written on their faces. They hadn't considered the possibility that she wouldn't be able to purify them.

"As you wish. Jaken!"

"Yes, M'lord?"

"Bring me the container from my desk with the tainted shards."

"Yes, M'lord. Right away." Jaken ran as fast as he could. One did not make Master Sesshomaru wait unless they had a death wish. He quickly grabbed the glass vial and scampered back to his master.

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken handed it to him and bowed before running back to where he had been, playing nanny for Rin.

"Here, Miko." Kagome stepped forward and took the bottle from him, dumping the shards out in her palm. She could feel the evil wafting from it in waves. Kagome let her Reki seep out and into the shards, forcing the darkness out. It was being stubborn, trying to push into her instead, sensing her inner demon. Kagome blocked it. She would not let it win. She pushed more of her Reki into the shards.

The others stepped back as the glow around her body from her priestess powers intensified. It kept growing until finally to blackness in the shards disappeared, turning the shards a clear pink. When Kagome's power didn't settle back down, Sesshomaru stepped forward towards her._ 'If she clung to me earlier, perhaps even now I will be able to push forward and reach her consciousness. She has been through so much that now her power seeks to shield her. Not even the others can approach her, be they human or other.'_

Sesshomaru continued to push forwards. Her powers stung, but he was not being purified as Inuyasha was. He closed his hand around the girls arm. Her body was rigid, her head tipped back as the star shape on her forehead glowed strongly. Her arms were out to her sides, her body lifted on to tip toe. He pulled her body to him with his only hand.

He could feel the burn on his stump of a left arm, it was excruciating. His Youki began to pulse around him, protecting him from Kagome's power. Slowly, her powers receded and her body fell limp against him. Sesshomaru instinctively caught her more firmly to him using his arms. _'My left arm...it's back.' _

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in his arms as he lifted her up. The shards were no where to be seen.

* * *

Sorry, but I'm running low on inspiration for this story. This is the tenth chapter, but I only have 8 reviews so far. Please review. They are the soul of my story creativity. My encouragement to keep going.


End file.
